My Hero Academia: Symbol of Hope
by Pen Agram13
Summary: HPA. The best heroic academy you could dream of joining. For any hero graduating here your guaranteed a successful career. My name is Makoto Naegi. To be honest. I'm quirkless. Only 20% of the population is like this. I'm pretty lucky to be a rarity and yeah, despite not having a quirk I'm more optimistic than most! Although I do have a knack for bad/good luck.
1. Monokuma Monologue

**Hiya readers! This was a hairbrained half-baked idea that yours truly decided to write! The mash up of the all time popular My Hero Academia and the mystery/gore following that is Danganronpa!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of MHA or Danganronpa**

Chapter 1: IF Possibility

"Hey ya squirts! It's your favorite bear! Monokuma! That's MONO-KUMA got it?!? Anywho in this vast universe there is what brainacs call a "multiverse" which in english means many things can exist at once!

IF a different outcome occurred. IF someone survived, IF so and so got together and had little monkuma's. Too many IF's if you ask me!

It's like a broken mirror really! Fragments that reflect a different view if our good ol' mother Earth! Perhaps it could reflect a brave band of knights fighting against despair! (Yuck!) Or maybe it's a mutual killing game where despair's the name of game! (Yay!) In this reflection however, one very ordinary, very plain, and VERY unlucky boy will get to live the life of superhero!

IF he's lucky enough his pathetic life will end quickly before all of despair fills the world!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2: End of the day Disaster

 _Sometime ago, powers started appearing out of the blue, super strength, super speed, you name it. With these new found powers society changed into something from a comic book. Heroes and villains filled the scene. Battles became the norm and powers got a catchy nickname called "quirks"._

 _The one who shines the brightest among those who fight for justice is the Symbol of Hope. Izuru Kamukura. His red eyes pierce the confidence of any villain and his telltale long black hair sends shivers down their spines. All while looking badass in his suit and tie._

 _Now to introduce the main character of this "IF" verse. Makoto Naegi. On the surface he looks ordinary. Brown hair, green eyes. Short too. But there's one thing extraordinary... Actually two if you wanna be precise. His streak of luck and being quirkless._

 _Only %20 of the world's population is quirkless. Just plain ordinary. No quirks no nothing..._

 _"What a strange dream..."_ A brown haired boy thought.

"Mr. Naegi! Do I have to send you to the nurse?"

"Uh no ma'am! I apologize!" He replied to the teacher. That's right. Makoto fell asleep in the middle of class. He was up late studying who might get picked for Hope's Peak.

"Don't let it happen again! Otherwise I'll use my quirk on you!" It was just his rotten luck that he got stuck with the one teacher that had eyes of a hawk. Not to mention her quirk made people stiff as stone.

On the brightside he got a seat right next to the window. The bustling street down below was more interesting than algebra right now. New York sure was busy. Not only that, but it was fifteen minutes from the bell ringing. A reflection in the glass peaked his attention. From the classroom enterance walked in a pretty girl with long blue hair. It was none other than the singing sensation Sayaka Maizono. Makoto had a bit of crush on her. Not that he would ever admit it.

"Excuse me? Ms. Gaze?"

"Oh Sayaka! What can I do for you?"

"I have a note for Makoto Naegi to be released early."

Makoto was confused. He didn't remember anything about leaving early today from his mom or his little sister Komaru. Perhaps Maizono was mistaken? "Um I don't-" "NAEGI! A note is a note!" Sayaka exclaimed. "Come on you goof!" Sayaka marched over to Makoto's desk, grabbed Makoto's bag, and stuffed his papers in before grabbing his wrist and dragging him out of the classroom.

"What was that about?"

"Since when does Naegi know Maizono???"

Makoto's class groaned in disappointment in their quirkless classmate's stroke of luck. Down the hall and out of sight of the camera's Makoto came to a halt.

"Um, Maizono? I think you have the wrong person?" Makoto said uncertainly.

"Nonsense! I have what I want!"

"Huh?" Makoto blushed. Sayaka still hadn't let go of his wrist. Sayaka huffed. "Haven't you ever skipped class before?"

"Uh, no."

"Man you really are ordinary! I couldn't leave you in there! You looked soooo out of it!"

"How did you-?"

"I'm psychic!"

"Really?!"

Sayaka giggled. "No silly! I just have good intution!"

"Oh! Sorry!"

"Relax Makoto! I'm just messing with you! Besides, you know what my quirk is, right?"

"I-I think so! Your quirk is like a doll right? You can do some cool things!"

"Bingo! As a reward you get to hold my head!"

"I get to-wahhhh!!!!" Sayaka's head popped off from her neck and safely landed in Makoto's hands. "Calm down Naegi! It's fine!"

"But, Maizono-"

"It's Sayaka."

"-Sayaka are you sure this is ok?"

"Course it is! Now for fun part!" Her body ran behind Makoto and jumped up on his shoulders. This it was too much to process. For Sayaka to go out of her way for him and now this.

"I'm in heaven. Aren't I? I died and this is the afterlife!"

"Nope! This is real!" Maizono giggled.

"S-S-Sayaka? Why are you doing all this? Especially for me?" Makoto asked.

He felt sayaka's head get warm in his hands. "No reason really. I mean we've gone to the same middle school for three years now. I always see you around and then there was that time with the crane..." She trailed off.

"You saw that? But that was two years ago!"

"Yeah it was! Now walk! I wanna get out of here before the paparazzi sees this!"

"Oh ok! What about school?"

"Don't worry! I already took care of it!" At first Makoto was a little wobbly with Sayaka on his shoulders but soon he got used to it. It seemed like luck was on his side today. Nothing horrendous happened when they took the elevator from the third floor down on to the first floor and exited the school. When the doors opened Sayaka jumped down from Makoto's shoulders and reattched her head.

"Hey Makoto... I'm glad I got to do this with you."

"Uh, I guess this was pretty fun too!" Makoto scratched his cheek in telltale nervousness.

"Yeah... before this year ended... I wanted to do something for you. Being quirkless and all you probably don't get too many girls paying attention to you plus you barely even stand out!"

"Thanks I guess?"

"Anyways, after these last few months... I won't be going to the same highschool with you."

"Oh I get it being a superstar means you'll be moving away..."

"That's not it! It's just that... oh you know what? Read this!" Sayaka shoved a letter into Makoto's hands.

 _Dear Ms. Maizono,_

 _From your talent as a singer and your quirk: Doll, we would like to invite you to the best highschool for upcoming heroes. Hope's Peak Academy. Ten month's from now you can participate in the enterance exam._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Headmaster Jin Kirigiri_

"Wow! Sayaka this is amazing! You get to attend Hope's Peak!"

"It's not that special..."

"Are you kidding? Your gonna be a heroine!"

"OK! OK! You don't have to kiss up to me!" She blushed. Sayaka snatched the letter back from Makoto.

"W-w-what? I wasn-"

"I know! Jeez lighten up!" A black limosine pulled up at the curb. "Well see ya Makoto! My ride's here!"

"Oh! See you around Sayaka!"

She opened the door and stepped inside. Too late did Makoto realize Sayaka was still wearing his bookbag. "SAYAKA WAIT! MY BAG!" Her car sped away before he could say anymore. As Makoto desperately tried to run after her limo, his shoe came flying off. "No, no, no! Not now!"

Danganronpa

Sayaka clutched Makoto's bag close to her body. It was just as her classmates said, a quirkless boy totally innocent. She looked back at the boy. He was calling out to her in the midst of falling out of his shoes. No doubt worried about his bag.

"Well, well I didn't know an Idol could be so devious!" Her female driver said.

"Oh shut up Michelle! It isn't like that! I just happened to accidently take his bag! He'll come to pick his stuff up from my luxury apartment where I'll insist on him staying for dinner and then cook him up a hot meal! No biggie!" Sayaka huffed.

"Yes ma'am. Should I alert the press to your autumn wedding?"

"MICHELLE!" Sayaka yelled turning a bright shade of pink.

Danganronpa

"Hey that's my shoe!" Makoto yelled. His lucky day was going down hill fast. After Sayaka's limo sped off, school let out and tons of quirk wielding kids burst out on to the sidewalk. In the midst of this Makoto was trying to grab his shoe when it was blown across the street, no doubt from the chaos of school letting out. Without thinking Makoto ran across the road. _"Wait... New York... school just let out..." BEEP BEEP! "I'm gonna die!"_

 _Danganronpa_

 _Mukuro Ikusaba was only in America for a job. That's_ _what Junko ordered anyways. Unbeknownst to Junko, Mukuro had already been accepted into Hope's Peak via Fenrir's recommendation. It was by chance she looked up from her army tactic handbook and saw a young boy with one red shoe on and the other missing._

 _Danganronpa_

 _"I'm gonna die!"_ Makoto closed his eyes tightly in anticipation of head on crash with the car speeding right towards him. One minute he felt his body soaring throught the air. The next he felt his feet land safely on the ground. He slowly blinked his eyes open. Kind olive eyes met steel grey eyes. The young woman standing before Makoto was a good head taller than him yet she was bending over staring. "Are you ok?" She deadpanned.

"Um yeah I think so."

"Good." The woman stood up straight. She then looked over Makoto and straightened out his dishelved appearence. "Farewe-"

Danganronpa

Mukuro was just about finished saving the poor soul who had the misfortune of running into mid-afternoon traffic when the strangest thing happened. The boy was... hugging her. It wasn't out of fear though... why then? He peared up to her and smiled at her. Smiled at her so freely and pure. Something in her chest tightened, she only got this feeling when she was with Junko.

"Thank you! Thank you so much for saving my life miss! If you hadn't saved me then my whole family would be really sad!"

Mukuro's mind was blank. The longer the boy hugged her the more the feeling in her chest grew. "W-w-where is your shoe?" Was the only thing she could say. The boy released her from the gentle embrace. He was overcome by frantic panic. "Oh crap! My shoe! Crap crap crap! Komaru is going to be so mad at me!" He spun around until he saw his missing shoe getting kicked around far away. The boy ran off after it seemingly unfazed that he was almost a victim. Mukuro slowly raised her hand to her face. It was warm to the touch, hot even. Was this the boy's quirk?

Danganronpa

This was bad. If Makoto didn't get his shoe back soon it wasn't going to look good coming home with one foot bare and other shoe barely tied. One of the guys kicking it around finally punted it far ahead. It bounced under a garage door and dissapeared. Makoto sprinted to the last place he saw his shoe. He quickly ducked under the garage door. There was his shoe waiting for him. Although you could barely call it that. It was dusty and coming apart at the seams.

My Hero: Symbol of Hope

"Kazuichi Souda you're a genius! Surely this will up my villain ranking!" Before him was a giant robot shaped like a grizzly bear. Five days and nights were spent building and programming this monstrosity.

"H-hello? Someone there?"

Kazuichi turned to see a boy clutching a torn shoe. From the shadows it was hard to make out his features. "Hey there! Lemme open up the door for ya little buddy." Kazuichi fished out a remote from his pocket and pressed a button. The garage door started to electronically rise up.

"Oh hi! Phew for a second there I thought it might be a ghost!" The boy joked.

"Haha yeah I'm no ghost! So how is out there?"

"Oh! Well it isn't very cold out and it's a pretty sunny day! I haven't been able to enjoy it really. I lost my bag then my shoe came flying and then I almost got hit by a car!"

"Wow sounds like a lot!"

"Yeah!" The boy started to laugh. Kazuichi joined in. Laughter filled the mechanic workshop.

"Ahhh..."

"Yeah... well I better get going!!"

"Alright see ya..." He waved good bye at the boy. Then the door revealed the sunlight finally lumminating the boy's features.

 _"Wait a minute... that hair and those eyes..."_

My Hero: Symbol of Hope

Makoto was half way out of the door and pleased that he met such a nice guy even though he was a villain.

"HAJIME YOU BASTARD! GET BACK HERE!" Makoto looked back to see a giant... bear??? Whatever it was it was barreling straight towards him! Makoto jumped out of the way just in time as it burst through the workshop with debris flying everywhere.

Through some unfortunate misshap Makoto lost his grip on the shoe he just recovered. Makoto chased after the shoe. The bear chased after Makoto. It was almost comical if the bear wasn't yelling every second about some guy named Hajime.

 **Times Square, New York**

 **Welcome everyone to Neo New York! It's November 14, 20XX. The current time is 3:10 pm. Please have a nice day!**

"EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! A GIANT IS ATTACKING THE CITY!"

"WAIT IS THAT A BEAR???"

"THAT'S A GRIZZLY YOU MORON!"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! RUN!"

The crowd panicked. People fled their cars. However only to gather a bit away to see the super fight to come.

"HAJIME WHERE'D YOU GO???" The giant robotic bear looked around confusion. In the crowd Makoto finally saw his shoe come to halt in front of a young man. The man picked up the shoe. "How peculiar. What are the chances that a shoe like this would be blown around, kicked, and bounced?"

"Excuse me mister! That's my shoe!" Makoto looked at the man. It was almost like looking in a mirror. Except the man was in a business uniform.

"Well, my young friend it seems like we could almost be related! We even have the same ahoge! The name is Hajime Hinata." Hajime gave Makoto his shoe.

"Thanks Mr. Hinata! My name is Makoto Naegi! It's nice to meet you!"

"Please, it's Hajime. By any chance did you happen to meet a nice mechanic?"

"Yeah come to think of it I did!"

Danganronpa

Sayaka was livid. In the limo the mini t.v. was brodcasting the news.

 **Breaking News: A boy chasing his shoe is being chased by a giant robotic bear! They are currently in Times Square!**

The image showed little Makoto escaping in to the crowd still trying to grab his shoe.

 **Police have set up a barricade while they wait for a Pro to take care of the villain.**

 _"This is all my fault! If I hadn't taken Makoto's bag then he wouldn't be in this situation!"_

My Hero: Symbol of Hope

This was Mukuro's chance. Junko told her if she happens to see a giant bear attacking the city that's her cue to, in Junko's words "Show her shit!" Mukuro vaulted over the police barricade.

"Hey waddaya doing lady? Get back here!"

"Don't worry. I'm a pro." The bear caught sight of her running.

 **"Well, well, well! Has a pro finally showed up to take on the worst villain ever???"**

"Excuse me but I have to ask you to leave this fine city alone!"

 **"Very well then! YOUR FACING THE RANK E VILLAIN! SOUDA KAZUICHI!!! DAB!"** The bear dabbed.

"YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO SAY DAB!" the crowd shouted.

Danganronpa

"Hey Mr. Hajime what's going on? I can't see!" Makoto said.

"Well then, shall we get a closer look?"

"Yeah that would be great!"

Hajime pushed forward and Makoto followed the path Hajime laid out. At the front a line of policeman were blocking anyone else from entering the superfight. The giant bear was fighting a young woman. The bear had pulled out a machine gun from it's paw and firing with deadly accuracy.

"Hey that's the girl who saved me earlier!" Makoto watched her with awe. To him it seemed as if she was dancing right out harm's way. Gracefully dodging bullet after bullet. Truly it was sight to behold. Short black bob of hair with bangs hanging from either side of face. Breathtaking grey eyes, a smatter of freckles that stood out from her pale skin, wearing all black and knife in hand. In the background explosions from bullents illuminated her features. The once blue sky was black with smoke, the area covered with patches of fire. Despite her stoic appearance it seemed as if she relished being on the threshold of death's doorstep.

The young woman spun around to face the bear who had ceased for the moment the hail of bullets. That's when Makoto saw it. Something glinting underneath her feet.

 **In the cockpit...**

"What the hell is going on???"

 **Intiating MONOKUMA program. Takeover immenant. Despair immanent. Target. Mukuro Ikusaba.**

 **"No more playing around you good for nothing freckled piece of shit!"** The robot shouted. The voice changed. From the ridiculous mechanic it was now scratchy and very pissed.

 _"This was it! Junko's Signal!"_ Any minute an explosion would send Mukuro sky high in range to safely deactivate the robot!

My Hero: Symbol of Hope

"Cue, You Say Run. That means you readers!" Hajime said under his breath.

Danganronpa

Before Makoto could even think his body was moving on his own. He ducked under the officers arms and started to run.

"Hey kid where do you think you're going?" The first officer reached out to grab him except Makoto's torn up shoe hit him directly in the face by accident. The second officer was barely able to grab Makoto's hood.

"LEMME GO!" Makoto struggled. The laces of his other shoe snapped apart causing it to fly off backwards hitting the officer square in the jaw...

From this his hood was released causing Makoto to stumble forwards...

And run straight towards Mukuro...

 **"I SUMMON THEE..."**

"WATCH OUT!" Makoto screamed tackling Mukuro right out of the way.

 **"SPEARS OF GUNGNIR!"** Black razorsharp spears burst from the ground just missing the soles of Makoto's shoeless feet.

Mukuro was prepared for this moment. Junko would be so pleased! She tensed her body in anticipation... only to be snapped out by a warning shout from that boy. She turned her head just as the boy bear hugged her out of harm's way... only to see black spears rise out of the ground... _"Junko... planned this... she was going... to kill me!"_ She and the boy skidded some ways away. The boy lifted his torso off of her with both hands next to her face. Her eyes looked once again into olive colored eyes but they were blurry... he was crying... tears cascading on both sides of his face. Those same tears dripping off and splattering her nose.

"I'M SO HAPPY THAT YOU'RE ALIVE!" The boy shouted. He then gave her the brightest smile she ever seem. Her chest tightened up again. That same feeling...

 **"Alright no more lovey dovey crap! Time to die!"** From the grizzly's stomach appeared a massive gattling gun. **"Fire! Kuma Gattling Gun!"**

From behind the boy's shoulder, Mukuro saw this and flipped herself over him hugging him tightly intending to use her body as shield.

"Young Ones! Do not despair so easily! Hope has arrived!" A man in a suit appeared. His long black hair and tall frame cast a shadow over Mukuro and Makoto.

"It's him! Izuru Kamukura!" The crowd shouted.

 **In the cockpit...**

"Oh good, Kamukura's here... we're all safe!" Kazuichi said breathing a sigh of relief. "KAMUKURA'S HERE!!!" Kazuichi said freaking out.

 **On the ground...**

Bullets relentlessly fired. Whirring sounds of the gattling gun finally ceased making a creaking sound.

 **"What's going on???"** Monokuma whined.

"That was fifteen hundred rounds of ammunition... you're all out." He deadpanned. Izuru stretched out his left arm. His tightly closed fist opened, revealing all the bullets the bear fired. They fell clinking together in an ominous chorus as they hit the ground. Kamukura launched himself faster than the wind appearing in front of the bear's belly. He cocked his right arm back into a fist. "KAMUKURA...SMASH!!!"

His fist tore right through the bear causing the rest of it to inflate from the pressure causing it to explode. "KAZUICHI SOUDA IS BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAAIN!" Kazuichi yelled soaring into the sky dissapearing into a twinkling star.

Meanwhile Izuru moved safely out of range of the explosion. From the explosion the sky cleared and the fires were extinguished. Fast as lightning he appeared in front of the Soldier and Makoto. Makoto couldn't believe his eyes. The Symbol of Hope was so amazing!

"Young Ones. Time to go." Izuru picked up both of them with ease. Holding them in front of his chest. Mukuro was still clutching on to Makoto as if a wolf was protecting her young. Izuru jumped high into the sky leaping every so often.

Over the whistling wind Makoto spoke. "HEY... MISS..."

Mukuro looked at the boy. "YES?"

"WHAT'S...YOUR...NAMEEEE?"

"IT'S...MUKU...RO...IKU...SABA!"

"THANKS MUKURO! MY NAME IS... MAKOTO... NAEGI!"

 _"Judging from Makoto's appearence, race, and voice... he must live in the suburbs of New York."_ Izuru summarised.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Naegi Household 

**Neo New York, November 14, 20XX 3:15 pm**

A man with blond hair dressed lazily in a suit and fedora was amibly talking on the phone. "Hey Jin, I think I just found our Utimate Lucky Student."

 **"Koichi are you sure?"**

"Relax. This kid has the talent. Although I'm certain he's quirkless for now. I gotta hunch our special friend is going to change that soon."

 **"Fine I'll go with your hunch. Do you have the letter delivered?"**

"Yep. Already gave it to the kid's cute lil' sis'. By the way Jin, If you want I could still propose to Kyouko!"

 **"Over. My. Dead. Body."**

"Ah, such a protective father! Anyways ol' friend gotta go and get some booze!"

 **"Wait, Koichi-"** _*click*_

 _"Well that will take care of Jin for awhile. Now to go get a good hangover!"_

Danganronpa

"MAKOTO!" Kamukura said. "We'll be arrviving at your home shortly."

"Wow really? Thanks!" Makoto replied.

Makoto's house was pretty average like the boy himself. Cookie cutter is the term. With Kamukura's stregenth true to his word, they speedily arrived. Landing just outside of the property Makoto was ecstatic! "Wow I can't wait for you guys to meet my family! This is gonna blow Komaru's mind!"

"Makoto, I apologize but I must be going." Mukuro said.

"No way! You can't just leave after all that!" Makoto pouted.

"Ms. Ikusaba, while your reasons are obscure for leaving I believe even you should take a small break from the lifestyle you lead." Kamukura said. "Come Makoto, let's meet your family. I'm quite positive they spotted your time on the local news." Izuru walked up to the Naegi's front door and gave it two brief knocks. It swung open with such energy. "OH MY GOD MAKOTO YOU- your not Makoto..." A young girl with brown hair stood in confusion before the symbol of hope.

"I am not. I suppose that you are Komaru? Makoto has told much about you young lady." He gently took her hand and shook it.

"Hey come on Mukuro! Just a little farther!" The scene behind Izuru was comical. The boy who weighed less than a feather was pulling a girl much taller and stronger than himself with little to no effort.

Danganronpa

 **Abandoned Subway Tunnel, 3:10 pm EST**

"WHAT THE FUCK! HOW THE FUCK DOES ONE STINKIN' BRAT THWART MY PLAN??? MATSUDA-SENPAI! ARE YOU LEAVING FUCKING LISTENING?" A blonde girl complained. Her hair was pinned up in two pigtails and her outfit looked cross between a model and a reporter. Various monitors replayed the heroic actions of a small boy tackling the girl's older twin sister.

"Junko you know I'm hanging on every word. Take it this way, since that sister of yours lived you can despair over that." The man called Matsuda was reading manga never once looking up at Junko. "Besides you should probably orgasm all that despair out before you go in for surgery. It'll go smoother of you tire yourself out."

Junko personality turned cutesy. "Aw Matsuda-senpai your such a perv!" Her personality once again switched to her intelligent side. "However judging from the amount of despair caused from the ugly pig that is my sister... I should get an hour out of it." Her personality turned back to her original. "That freckled disappointment survived! Oooooh the despair! It's almost too much!"

"Greeeat. Now keep it down, I'm trying to read."

Danganronpa

Mukuro Ikusaba had faced many battlefields and taken many lives in her 14 year existance. Never had she experianced something like this. When Kamukura had stepped aside to let what Mukuro assumed to be Makoto's sister, instead of running up to her brother she ran past him and up to her.

"Oh wow! Your that girl my dorky brother saved! Are you his girlfriend??? That makes you my big sis!"

"Komaru!" Makoto turned red. Perhaps from the heat?

"No I am not your brother's girlfriend."

"Aw man! But you totally should be! Your super pretty and my brother really needs someone to look out for him and take care of him and stuff!"

"I'm... pretty?" Mukuro said uncertainly.

"Yeah Mukuro you are! You have to be since your so selfless! If not for you I would have been hit by that car!" Makoto chimed in. "I mean when people are good on the inside that means they're good on the outside!" This feeling... Mukuro could only wonder if it was Makoto's quirk again.

"Anyways big sis Mukuro you gotta meet our mom and dad! They're going to be so excited to know that Makoto's safe!" Komaru said excitedly.

"Komaru dear? What's all the commotion?" A woman walked to the enterance of the house to see quite an odd sight. A hero, a soldier, and her two children idolizing the pale girl.

"Hello Ms. Naegi, I brought your son and his friend here. I thought it would be better than them being swarmed by the media." Izuru broke in.

"OH THAT'S RIGHT! THE SYMBOL OF HOPE IS-mrmmph!" Her rambling was stopped by Makoto putting his hand over her mouth.

"Sorry about that Mr. Kamukura my sister is high- YEEOW! KOMARUUUU!" Makoto whined. "Did you have to bite so hard???"

"Makoto you are so dead!" Komaru chased her brother inside their house where various crashes and clatters could be heard from the two sibilings. Izuru let out a hearty laugh. "Ms. Naegi you have an interesting pair of children."

"Why thank you! I'm sorry they're a little bit excitable right now! I wish they would act at least a little respectable in front of guests!"

"That is quite alright. Let them enjoy their youth while they can. If I may be so bold, may we come in?" Kamukura asked.

"Oh! Of course! Please come right and make yourselves at home!" Makoto's mother said cheerily. 

Izuru and Mukuro walked in the house. Inside chaos was strewn about. The front door led into the living room where Komaru was chasing her brother up and down and acroos the furniture lying about. Over turning tables and chairs as Makoto desperate attempts to escape her wrath was written with terror and his face. "Oh no here he comes. 3...2...1..." Ms. Naegi said with dread. BAM! Makoto tripped over a coffee table soaring into the air. He didn't even have time to scream as Mukuro bolted and caught him by the collar mid-flight.

"Wow thanks Mukuro! That was a close one!"

"Big sis Mukuro your like a freaking ninja!"

"It was a simple maneuver. I have had to catch my comarades when they were blown into the air by bombs." Mukuro replied. 

"Mukuro dear? Do you mind telling us what your job is?" Ms. Naegi asked.

"I believe I can answer that. Kamukura said."Your a friendly mercenary with exceptional skills as a soldier."

"Yes that is correct."

"However you are no pro hero. That stunt earlier was very foolish young lady. When we get home your mother will be very angry with you."

"I'm sorry. Is big sis Mukuro your daughter Mr. Kamukura?" Komaru asked. 

"Yes she is. Although not by blood. My wife and I adopted her when she was only a baby. It was a couple of years ago when Mukuro decided to go abroad for military training... Isn't that right Mukuro?"

For the life of her, Mukuro was stumped. Why was the Symbol of Hope giving her an alibi? Not only that how did he know so much about her? "Yes. It's only recently I was able to come back from abroad."

"Hey Mukuro? I don't mind dangling in the air but do you think you could use your awesome soldier skills and protect me from my sister?" Makoto said.

"Affirmative." Mukuro replied.

"Wow big sis is like one of those war heroes from movies! I know! Let's go play in the backyard!"

"Mukuro, I expect you to keep my son from harming himself ok?" Their mother said.

"His safety is VIP status. Understood." The three set off to enjoy the afternoon however they did not get very far.

Danganronpa

"Mr. Kamukura, I hate to be a bother, but why did you lie just now?" Ms. Naegi asked.

"Interesting. So you noticed. Let me straighten up the living room so we can talk." In a flash Izuru had the living room in working order again. He sat down on a chair and crossed his legs. "Ms. Naegi, please sit."

"Wow your not the number one hero for nothing!" She joked. Ms. Naegi sat on the couch facing Izuru.

"The reason I lied was to... I suppose... to protect Mukuro. You see her true past is complicated yet, not even I know the full details of that past. I feel that by meeting your son, some of those details will come to light in due time."

"You should of just said that in the first place! Honestly you and Makoto are so similar! Both of you always over complicate things like it's no big deal!"

"I'm afraid I'm confused. Knowing this you aren't suspicious or concerned about a mysterious girl who happens to be a soldier?"

"Oh please! Stranger things have happened to Makoto! Besides I have a feeling she's taken a real liking to him. Although a mother can never stop worrying about her children!"

"True. I wonder something. Judging from the ring on your finger you are married are you not?"

"Yes I am! My husband is in the garage right now working with a mechanic. A good thing too! The engine blew out just before all this craziness started!"

My Hero: Symbol of Hope

The three kids stood in the kitchen. There an unexpected sight greeted them. Makoto's father was amibly taking with a pink haired man in mechanic jumpsuit. His arms and body were tied up.

"I'm glad we were able to fix that engine quick!"

"Yeah I know! I'm not the Ultimate Mexhanic for nothing!"

"Hey Dad!" Komaru said.

"Oh there you are Komaru! Who's this with you?"

"I'm Mukuro Ikusaba. Nice to meet you sir."

"Wow how formal! It's a pleasure to meet you Mukuro! By the way where's Makoto?"

"Right here!" Perched on Mukuro's back sat Makoto.

"HOLY CRAP IT'S YOU! THE SHOE KID!" The mechanic yelled.

"Huh? WAIT ITS THAT CRAZY MECHANIC!" Makoto said shocked.

"What are you doing here?!?" They said simultaneously.

"You two know each other?" Mr. Naegi asked.

"Yeah we do! This kid came looking for his shoe. We shot the breeze then I kinda mistook him for my best friend Hajime. It's that crazy hair! It looks so similar!" The mechanic said.

"Yeah but you left out the part where you chased me with a giant robot!" Makoto pointed out.

"Yeah sorry bout' that!"

"What's going on kids? Something wrong?" Ms. Naegi said walking into the kitchen with Kamukura following behind her.

"Is that? KAMUKURA OLD BUDDY!" As quick as hare Kazuichi jumped up and off the chair with tears in his eyes only to get a foot to the face by none other than his "friend". "Ow...that...hurt...Izuru" He said falling to the floor.

"Now it makes sense! That guy crash landed head first into our backyard! You got blown away by Kamukura's attack!" Komaru summarised. "Of course we had to tie up a random guy that fell out of the sky!"

"Yep! If your wondering how the great Kazuichi Souda survived it's simple! I got a very hard head!"

"Well that clears it up! Hey honey, since we have so many guests why don't we hold a party? It's not everyday you get a visit from the symbol of hope himself!" Mr. Naegi said.

"That would be great! Mr. Kamukura can you stay and eat with us?" Ms. Naegi asked.

"I would delighted to Ms. Naegi. In fact how about we make it a sleepover? I'm sure Makoto and Komaru would love to spend more time with Mukuro."

"Um, Father, I would hate to be a burden on these nice people. Perhaps we should leave." Mukuro offered.

"MUKURO. YOUR. JUST. TOO. CUTE!" Ms. Naegi grabbed Mukuro in a hug. Makoto lost his balance and was safely caught by Izuru. "That settles it! There's no way you aren't staying here tonight! You can share the sofa bed with Makoto!" 

"MOOOOOOM! Stop being embarrassing!! I couldn't possibly-"

"Makoto. Listen to your to your mother." Mrs. Naegi said. 

"Yes ma'am!" Makoto squeeked out.

"Alright then! Mukuro would you mind helping me prepare food for everyone?" Mr. Naegi asked

"I-I w-will try my best M-Mr. Naegi."

"Great! Komaru and Makoto can you go with your mother and get some more food?"

"I hate to interrupt, but I would like to speak to Makoto privately. There's something I need to discuss with him before we eat. Kazuichi your coming too." Kamukura ordered.

"Aw man! But I wanna help out too!" Kazuichi whined.

"You can do the dishes." He deadpanned.

"EFF YOU IZURU!"

"Come Makoto." Izuru pulled Kazuichi by his restraints with Makoto following right behind him.

 **In Makoto's Room...**

Izuru closed the door and locked it. Makoto's room was average. A computer desk off to the left side and a small bed off to the right. A window streamed in sunlight from the middle.

Izuru walked over to Kazuichi and in a flash the rope binding him snapped off.

"Mr. Kamukura are you sure that's a good idea?!" Makoto said.

"Relax it is fine. Kazuichi time to get to work."

"Right." With his freedom returned Kazuichi dug his hands into his pocket and brought out small mechanical devices. He walked around the room and set them up in the corners of the room. "Soundproof set and active." A couple on the computer monitor and the computer itself. "Jamming signal in effect. All security measures set and active Izuru."

"Good." Izuru walked over to the window looking out. The sunlight created a shadow overtaking Makoto. Kazuichi sat down on Makoto's bed "Makoto. I want you to try to be calm. What I'm about to show and tell you is Level X top secret. That means you cannot tell anyone. Not your rivals. Not your friends. Not even your own family. Can you do that?"

"If it's a secret then why would I tell anybody Mr. Izuru?" Makoto replied. "Hold on, if it's such a secret then why does a villain know about it?"

"Hmph. True enough. Besides you, there are seven other's including Kazuichi who know about my secret. In recent years I have grown weary of fighting crime and being the symbol of hope. I want to settle down and have a family. In response to this I have been looking for a suitable pupil to take my mantle and title of "Kamukura". Now to show you my secret. **POOF!** White smoke exploded from Izuru. In his place stood a man similar in appearance to Makoto.

"M-Mr. Hajime??? What's going on?"

Hajime Hinata turned to Makoto Naegi. The sunlight bounced off his brown hair seemingly turning in golden in color. "Makoto Naegi, after your selfless actions today I deem you worthy to inherit my quirk! It's name is **Hope's Peak**."

"But Mr. Hajime! I can't! I'm quirkless! Besides it's impossible to do that!"

"Makoto, the world percieves my quirk to be natural born. However the truth of the matter is it is man-made. Which means through proper training it can be passed on to you."

"No _way."_ Makoto said at a loss for words.

"Yes way little man. I can vouch for Hajime on that." Kazuichi said.

"Now with this revelation. You must be wondering about how my quirk works."

"Yeah...sorta. This is just..."

"Unbelivable? I felt the same way when I received this power. Hajime stared at his hands. This quirk of mine... it's a torch, a power meant to be passed from person to person to boost hope, to preserve it. That is who those who call themselves "Izuru Kamukura" are. The champions of hope. My quirk allows me to use any talant I come across as if I was born with it. In short I'm the Ultimate Hope."

"Wow that's incredible! So are you going to pass it on right now?"

Hajime smiled. "Haha no. If I gave my quirk to you right now. Your body would decompose on a celluar level. In ten month's I will train your mind and body in preparation to receive my power."

"Why ten months?" Makoto asked.

"Let's leave that reason for the party." 

**Naegi Household, 6:00 pm EST**

The Naegi's dining room was transformed from an ordinary room into one with decorations hanging from the ceiling. The table was littered with soft drinks and food.

"Oh wow! This is awesome! Izuru look at all the food!"

"Yes, Kazuichi. Look at all the dishes you'll be cleaning."

"Man, your such a sourpuss! Symbol of Hope my ass!"

"This is...they really went overboard." Makoto said.

"Isn't this normal? To celebrate your miraculous survival?" Izuru asked.

"I mean usually we'd sit down for dinner and that would be that." Makoto replied.

"Hmm... well today certainly isn't typical. Through your actions you saved a young girl. Furthermore I think that same girl is trying to find the courage to walk over here."

Danganronpa

Mukuro was caught completely off guard by this family. What were they? They... they actually _hugged_ her and _smiled_ at her as if she wasn't a soldier, wasn't a disappointment. Couldn't they sense why everyone else avoided her? Only three hours ago was Mukuro roped into helping Makoto's father make food for everyone. He kept telling her _"You better take good care of my son. He can be a handful but with you around I'm sure he'll be just fine!"_ and _"Mukuro? Why don't I teach you how to make Makoto's favorite food? After all one day he'll come home hungry after something crazy happens and you'll want to make your husband something to cheer him up!"_

 _"Husband? I'm afraid I don't understand..." Mukuro could feel her face do that weird thing again. Makoto's quirk?_

 _"Hahaha! Oh man I'm getting waaaay ahead of myself! Forgive me. I meant I want someone to stick by him and y'know... watch out for him. None of us can keep an eye on him 24/7 but I have a feeling you can. What was your talant again?"_

 _"Ultimate Soldier."_

 _"Right! Anywho today's even more extrodinary than usual. It's why we're throwing him a party."_

 _"I thought the party was for him surviving."_

 _"Nah. Makoto gets into trouble ten times worse than this on a daily basis! Anyway his favorite food is fried chicken. All ya gotta do is crack a few eggs, whip up the yolk, dip the chicken in, and roll the chicken in the breading. Oh and laury salt the chicken too!"_

 _"What about frying?"_

 _"See this oval-shaped thing on the counter?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"All we do is shove in there, set the timer for thirteen minutes, and the thing superheats the chicken inside without any oil."_

Now here was Mukuro three hours later with a plate of fried chicken she made herself. Makoto, Izuru, and Kazuichi had been shoved out of the house while the others prepared the party. It was odd. Normally she would deliver the payload and be done with it but, for some reason she couldn't for the life of her, deliver the food to Makoto.

"Big Sis Mukuro! Watcha doin' just standing here? Y'know that food will get cold then Makoto will think your not waifu material!"

"Waifu...?"

"Y'know! Girls who are like, perfect to be the wife to the main protagonist! It's all in my mangas!"

 ***clink* *clink* *clink***

"Hey everyone! Glad you could make it! I know everybody here has a busy life!" Mr. Naegi said. "We're celebrating for a very special reason! Komaru? If you wouldn't mind giving Makoto the letter?"

"Uh. Dad. What let...ter? OM MY GOSH I TOTALLY FORGOT! MAKOTO YOU'RE GONNA HAVE YOUR SOCKS BLOWN OFF! THERE WAS THIS GUY IN THIS FEDORA AND HE GAVE US THIS SUPER DUPER IMPORTANT LIFE CHANGING LETTER!" Komaru shouted. It reminded Mukuro of rapid cannon fire.

"Man in a fedora...?" Naegi said uncertainly.

"A colleague of mine." Izuru said.

"Oh yeah! Before you read the letter Mukuro personally made you some food Makoto!" Komaru snatched the plate from Mukuro and marched over to her brother. "Now try it!"

"Really Mukuro?" Naegi asked. Mukuro gave a silent nod. "Thanks! Man this looks good!" He picked up a piece of chicken and bit into it. A couple of seconds passed. "WOW MUKURO YOUR A REALLY GOOD COOK!" He said excitedly. That inexplicable warm feeling returned.

"Pardon me." Everyone looked at her. "I'm curious about something. Is Makoto's quirk somehow heat related?" She asked.

Makoto started to choke on the next piece of chicken he was eating. The whole room was silent. Then Komaru started to giggle trying to hide it until she burst out laughing along with everyone else.

"Makoto's quirk! Oh that's priceless!"

"My doppy... haha... brother's... hee hee... quirk!"

"Haha. How charmingly innocent!"

"What's so humorus," Mukuro inquired.

"Mukuro dear, Makoto..." Ms. Naegi said laughing.

"Doesn't have any quirk!" Mr. Naegi finished.

"I don't understand! How is that possible?" 

"Well Big Sis, you see our whole family tree has been quirkless one generation after another!" Komaru said.

"Dear, you have had a crush before right? Someone that makes you lose your composure for the most illogical reason?" Ms. Naegi asked.

"I-I'm not sure." Mukuro said weakly. She had moved behind Makoto and was patting him on the back to help him from choking.

My Hero: Symbol of Hope

"Mom there's no way Mukuro has a crush on me!"

"Makoto you'd be surprised how endearing you can be to strangers!" Mr. Naegi said. "Komaru and Mukuro filled us in on your adventures today son."

"He hugged his savior after certain death and smiled at his guardian angel! Only to repay her deed by saving her life! Oh you can't make this stuff up!" Ms. Naegi crooned.

"M-mom! Dad! Stop saying weird stuff in front of my friend!" Naegi whined. "Mukuro c'mon back me up here!" He looked back at her only to see a crimson faced teenage girl where once the Ultimate Soldier stood. "Mukuro!"

"Ahhhh. All jokes aside. Regarding Makoto's quirklessness. I sense he has the potential to develop a quirk under the right conditions. That is why I will be taking custody of him for ten months time." Izuru stated. "It heavily ties into the earlier mentioned letter."

"Oh! Right I'll get it!" Komaru said running off into the hallway.

"Aren't you guys shocked at all???" Naegi said to his parents. 

"Mr. Kamukura already explained it to us beforehand. The party was partly for today's big adventure, partly for a farewell, and-"

"For this!" Komaru exclaimed. She gave Makoto the letter. It was by far fancy. With cursive gold lettering it had his name printed on it. Makoto flipped the letter over to see a rednwax stamp with a coat of arms carved into it. He recognised that emblem. He dreamed of being able to wear that emblem. He lived in awe of it.

A gold and black shield with a pen and jagged sword crossing it, encircled with a crown and feathers resembling wings. Truly it was a dream come true for any teenager aspiring for a guranteed future. 

Without hesitation Makoto opened the envelope. He pulled out the letter and read it aloud.

 _Dear Makoto Naegi,_

 _From our yearly lottery, by sheer, unfathomable luck, you have been chosen out of three billion canidates. Your quirkless nature is not a concern. Your talant. Your Ultimate Talant and title is **Luckster**. In September of next year you will be able to participate in the enterance exam. If your lucky enough perhaps you'll be able to call Jabberwock Island home._

 _Sincerly,_

 _Jin Kirigiri_

 _P.S. Tell Kamukura to get that son of a bitch Koichi to get back here ASAP._

Izuru burst out laughing. _"Typical Jin, seems he knows us Luckster's better than I thought."_

"Um hate to break the mood but it doesn't seem like he was chosen randomly at all!" Komaru said. "Oh and do ya think I could develop a quirk too???"

"I can assure you. It was absolutely random. The Headmaster of Hope's Peak is the type of man who will pick the most least likely scenario before he considers the most logical one." Izuru said. "He also happens to have a knack for profile identification. In this case knowing our mutual colleague's habits, he will probably show up at my doorstep tommarow morning passed out from a hangover. As for your inquiry, time will only tell Ms. Komaru."

"This... is unexpected. I am also attending Hope's Peak." Mukuro blurted out. She whipped out an Identical letter. "However unlike Makoto I am guranteed a position among the next class."

"So... I already have a friend at Hope's Peak!" Makoto said. He turned around and hugged Mukuro tightly. "This is going to be so cool!"

Danganronpa

The hours passed. The group joked, talked, ate, and discussed plans late into the night. Under the warm covers of the sofa bed. In inky blackness, Makoto was still barely able to wrap his head how chaotic his luck had been today. Here he was, an average boy by the exact definition yet, an abnormality in this super powered world.

Mukuro insisted on holding on to Makoto like a stuffed animal. In Komaru's words "his luck is so wacky right now he could be catapaulted right out of the house!" In the time spent with the Naegi's youngest child, the girl had lent Mukuro clothes, pajamas, and promising much more in the coming of months. The particular pajamas Mukuro was wearing were embarassing in her opinoin. Grey flannel top and bottoms with little wolf heads decorated across them. It was only until Makoto had somehow been launched from the sofa exploding outward, crashing into Komaru's room and him innocently commenting that he liked them did she finally agree to wear the pj's. Makoto on the other hand wore simple baby blue top and bottoms.

"Hey Mukuro?"

"Yes?"

"Sorry about all this today. My family can be pretty overwhelming." 

"Negative. It was...nice. Usually everyone keeps their distance from a soldier. Your family however..." Mukuro clutched Makoto tighter. "They were accepting. They treated me like I was their daughter. I am not qualified for that honor."

"That's not true! Your my friend! When your a friend that means your also family!"

"I'm... part... of your family?"

"Yeah! Plus I think Mom and Komaru are already planning to add you to the family album." Makoto grumbled.

"Understood. We should get some sleep now Makoto." Mukuro nuzzled into the crook of Makoto's neck and promptly fell asleep.

 _"Honestly Mukuro how could anyone be afraid of such a nice girl? That reminds me. I'm going to kill Mom for this stunt! This is so emvarassing!" Makoto thought. "Then again it really isn't so bad. She's actually... really... warm."_ Thus the Soldier and Luckster fell asleep. The events to come were sure to test their new bond.


	4. Monokuma Monologue Act 2

Hey ya folks! It's your favorite bi-polar bear, MONOKUMA! Yes, that does mean I live in both Canada and Antartica at the same time!

How you ask? Who flippin' knows?!? Upupupuuu!

Anywho, while Makoto and Mukuro are getting all hot _n'_ bothered under the covers dreaming of wolves, fluffy things, and disgusting hope! I thought I would pop in and explain a couple of "rules" to this universe to you simpletons!

Kamukura's Quirk IS NOT OP. I REPEAT. IT IS NOT OVER POWERED. While he can use any talent he comes across or knows, he can't perfectly replicate any excessive quirks. Mutations, flying, molecular rearrangement is out of the question! I mean come on what can you expect? He isn't god!

Now to clarify something completely simple! In this world talents and quirks are two DIFFERENT things. Talents are like eating salmon or being a great writer! Quirks are powers that go BOOM! and make everyone super! Which brings us to Hope's Peak!

To attend Hope Peak in this super society you must have two things. A quirk and an ultimate talent! Oh and a desire to spread hope... ick! Even thinking about that feel good crap makes my tummy ache! *ahem* Getting off track here... so where is Hope's Peak? Good question reader!

Hope's Peak Academy is located on Jabberwock island. About 20 years ago they moved the esteemed Academy from Japan to a neutral territory in favor of the United Nation's concerns. By doing this people from all over the world attend Hope's Peak! Even royalty attend the school from time to time!

Of course not everything is all rainbows and daisy's! You see folks, not everyone is so pure and honest! Back in the good ol' days the Japanese government had a laissez-faire approach to Hope's Peak darker side! That's right! In name of hope they researched and preformed my favorite kind of illegal activities, Human Experimentation! Now we could delve into how delightfully corrupt the world is all day but sad as it may be I'm not workin' overtime!

In the next chapter we'll get a glimpse of the who's who on the 78th class roster! A little something-something while the ship sails off with Makoto and Mukuro in the blissful world of sleep!


	5. Monokuma’s Message!

YOO-HOO! Remember me?

Your ever lovable spokesbear Monokuma?

YOU DON'T? WHY I OUGHTA-

Oopsie! *ahem* Getting off topic here! Now as you know, assume, presume! I get my instructions from HQ, the mastermind y'know? I can't say too much here but I'll let you in on a secret! It isn't Enoshima! UPUPUPUPU!!! I REALLY GOT YOU GOING DIDN'T I???

Anywho so the reason I'm here today is to give you degenerates *ahem* AUDIANCE- an update on what the low-down is! That term is still hip right? Cuz y'know bears don't get out too much! Especially because we live in the forest! UPUPUPUPU! Alright enough with the jokes!

So let's see here *rifles through papers* ah here we go! Despair inducing news! So this show has been on hold for awhile. Says here the guy running this whole shebang was busy with "LIFE" the nerve of that guy!

WELL TIME TO PACK MY BAGS AND- WAIT! OH COME ON! THERE'S DISGUSTING HOPE?! GRRR! Just as I was about to claim my severance package!

Well here's what the bastard has to say and I quote "Sorry about the pause button thing! There's an update coming real soon! Ahahaha! Guess you can't call me the Ultimate Puntual Person! So I kinda been thinking about this IFverse and I would love to create a manga on it or a webcomic? Problem is I'm good at sketching and drawing not so much in the whole creating a manga aspect! So I'm reaching out to you guys! I want a partner to work with me on this whole thing! I love bouncing off others ideas and seeing the stuff crammed in my head come to life!"

UGH! I think I threw up a little in my mouth from all that bearshit! He's such a "naegi" type of guy! Those kinds of idiots get me BEARY ANGRY! WHO DOES THIS GUY THINK HE IS? ASKING FOR "friendship" and "assistance"??? Who needs that crap when you have loads of wonderful depressing despair to wallow on? It burns my fur up just thinking about hope!

Oh yeah forgot one stinking part. "If you guys are interested or know anyone who would be please contact on me on tumblr at **crabboy3** so don't be afraid to send me a message!" OH THAT IS IT!!! I'M OUTTA HERE! CHAOS HERE I COME!


	6. Chapter 3: 78th Class Preview

Chapter 3: 78th Class Preview 

**Caribbean Islands, 10:00 AM Togami Villa, November 8, 20XX**

A young man sat at his patio table. Even though it was warm and bordering on hot, he still wore a blinding white suit. By far he had an air of nobility about him. The way he sat, the way his glasses were perched _just_ right on his face, the way he elegantly sipped his iced tea. Today was shaping up to be a rather good day he supposed. His buisness tripled the price of worth just only an hour ago.

"Master Togami." His butler said.

"Yes Aloysius?"

"The mail has come."

A small amount of irritation crossed the young noble's face. "Is that supposed to be important? Knowing that the mail is here? Honestly, you-"

"Sir. I hate to interrupt but this is no ordinary mail." The old butler flashed an envelope along with a glare. The emblem of Hope's Peak was on it.

The irritation the noble felt before was replaced by a raise of a single eyebrow. "So they finally have a spot? Read it to me. Now."

"Yes sir." The top of the letter was cleanly slicened opened with a letter opener. "The letter reads as follows, Dear Mr. Togami-"

"I don't care for formalities right now. Summarize it."

"As you wish. The letter states that you have been accepted by Hope's Peak from the Togami Corporation's recommendation. You are expected to be there next September.

"Hmph. As it should be. After all a prodigy like me deserves only the highest honors of this pitiful world's education."

 **Las Vegas, Nevada 8:00 PM Grand Torino Casino, October 31, 20XX**

A rather pale, young girl sat in a VIP gamballing room. Dressed in goth attire, many assumed she was a vampire. A nod perhaps to her quirk?

It mattered not to the table of men sitting at that same table. All they knew was this girl had balls gambling with them. Yakuza, mob, mafia. Gathered for a nice card game of Poker.

"Full House gentlemen, I win." The girl said pleased. She allowed a small smile to grace her features. Her chances of winning were 98% guranteed. No room for defeat.

"That's funny little miss _"celeste"."_ One of the players piped up.

 _"Excuse me?"_ Celeste said taken aback.

"Well you see, I got a full hand of ace's. See?" The man had the audacity to flash the cards. Couldn't these fools just let her claim her lifelong dream? After this... after this, she would have it all. Everything _she_ desired.

"Too late. I already claimed my win." Celeste said calmly and collected.

"Ah, but the next round has already started."

"Has it?" The tension in the room grew heavy.

"Yes. The stakes are even higher. Hope's Peak is all in on this next bet."

"Pray tell, what is the " _bet_ "?"

"How long will miss Ludenburg last in the 78th class? Perhaps long enough to achieve that "dream" of yours?" The man said passing an envelope to her. This peaked her interest. A man in this "fedora" outfit has the nerve to challenge her? It mattered not. She won this game. The money was hers...

"Round goes to Mr. Fedora!" The dealer said. "The money is all his!"

On the envelope was one name written in gold cursive. " _Takeo Yasuhiro"_ Oh yes. She would participate. She kept her stoic composure. On the inside she was absolutely _seething_ with rage.

 **Tokyo, Japan 3:00 PM November 11, 20XX**

Chihiro was quite pleased. Her latest program schematics hadn't the slightest hint of bugs. Of course it helped that she was using a suped up version of a PDA. No wifi signal made it possible for any viruses to sneak on and attack poor Proto Ego. After all he was only just learning how to outgrow being a standard A. I.

"LOOK OUT!" A voice shouted. A rough pair of arms grabbed her out of the way.

"HOLY FUCKING CRAP! You ok?"

"U-uh, I-I think so!" Chihiro slowly opened her eyes. The guy before her was scary! Big pompoudour and intense purple eyes! "WAAAAAAAH! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" She burst into tears.

"HEY! HEYHEYHEY! CALM DOWN YOU'RE OK! AW SHOOT DON'T CRY! I WON'T HURT YOU!"

sniff* "Y-you promise?"

"HELL FREAKING YEAH! I PROMISE! BESIDES IF I HIT A GIRL MY MA WOULD KICK MY ASS!"

This guy didn't seem too bad. In fact he looked down right nervous. "U-um are you alright? You don't look good!"

"Tch! WELL YEAH! YOU ALMOST GOT HIT BY OUR BIKE LIL' LADY!"

"What bike?" Chihiro turned around to see a bike buried half way into the ground. "OH WOW! IS THAT A DAIYA 1358 MODEL?" The bike was monsterous. Three giant wheels with black metal body with giant silver handlebars.

"YEAH IT IS! YOU INTO BIKES OR SOMETHIN'?" The man shouted.

"Not really. But its programming is incredible! The spedometer on it's electronic dashboard allows the engine to go twice as fast than 2/4 of the bike's speed! Not only that it simeltaneously evens out the amount of heat flowing to each part conserving the overall amount of gas!" Chihiro gushed.

"HOLY CRUD! YOU REALLY KNOW YOUR STUFF!"

"BIG BRO MONDO! YOU OK???" A group bikers slid into view.

"WAAAAAAAH! Bad guys!" Chihiro said breaking into tears again.

"YOU... IDIOTSSSSSS!" Mondo roared.

5 minutes later...

"WE'RE SORRY MISS!" The bikers said bowing in apology. Each of them had a throbbing red bump on their heads.

sniff* "Y-you don't have to bow! It's ok! *sniff* "Really!" She protested.

"NO THEY BETTER!" Mondo started shouting.

"EEP!" Chihiro was still unused to the loud personalitty of the bikers.

"THESE MORONS ARE THE MOTHER- *ahem* -WHO THREW THE BIKE HERE AND MADE A GIRL CRY!"

"Honest, we didn't mean to! The bike went haywire and shot off one of our stunt ramps!"

Chihiro spoke up. "Um would it be alright if I take a look at it?"

"YOUR ALREADY TAKING IT APART!" The biker group roared. Chihiro was unaware of it though. His hands flew over the dials and workings of the machine. He tuned out everything around him. Programming theories floated in front of his eyes. The motorbike to him was just another machine, a computer. He went through rounds of procedures, prodding at Ohwada's genius program. Before the creator's untimely end, Chihiro absolutely admired the man. He was the perfect balance of manly pride and brains. Someone Chihiro dreamt of becoming. Truly a role model to them.

Chihiro's efforts on the bike would not go unnoticed, in fact it would arise interest from a ghost.

The computer programmer's genius would soon be rewarded in shape of an invite from Hope's Peak Academy later that day.

 **Somewhere in Transylvania 11:30 PM November 6, 20XX**

Hagakure was pretty sure his fortunes had something good in store for him...wellll maybe only a 30% chance of something good happening the other 70% said something would happen.

Probably.

The gang of caravans would be on the move again. More of the usual for the Yasuhiro gypsies Hiro assumed. He would be proven wrong on this late night.

His tent was suddenly flung open with grandeur, the customer was confident. Fedora snug on his head, his blonde hair was stuffed under it. Dressed nicely too.

"Duuuude! Sweet enterance! Guess your here for Hiro's famous fortune telling tent!"

"Well that's one way to put it. Lay on it me Mr. Future."

"Oh sweet! Um you are ok with dealing with uh... buisness associates right?"

The man raised an eyebrow at the teen. "I assume your time with the Yakuza has some "unfinished debts?" After all you only have a 30% chance of seeing a possible future. It's no secret that they lost big time on a foreign weapons and tech trade _you_ assured 100% that they would get the shipment." He said innocently.

"Duuuuuude this is creepy! Are you readin' my mind???" The clairivoyant started to back away in freight.

"No, actually I work out of Japan. In fact it's kinda the reason I'm here. Oh and don't try running Hagakure. I can assure you I'm not here on the Yakuza's behalf."

"O-o-o-ok man. So you ah, want that reading?"

"Sure why not?" The man took at seat at the cloth covered table. The clairvoyant's crystal ball was sitting in the middle. Hiro started to wave his hands over the orb and focused on it. He stared intensely that the world within only he, Yasuhiro Hagakure, was privy to observe. Various tidbits of other timelines reflected inwards off the crystal. In one instance a bear on a stage seemed to be talking to an invisble audiance. In another it showed Hiro an image of himself in an underground bunker. He may not understand what those images mean or how closely tied they are to one another but that wasn't his talent to interpret things... finally the correct pieces floated to the top, honed in on the man before him. "Alright there we go! So ah fedora-hat-dude my crystal ball tells me your future holds a ton of booze! Lucky!"

The man laughed. Even the future knows my habits! Speaking of habits, yeesh! Jin again?!" His phone buzzed in response. He groaned. "Alright enough fun here. I'm gonna make this nice and simple Yasuhiro. Hope's Peak is willing to take care of all your debts IF you pass our enterance exam and attend our academy. Deal?"

"You mean...like all???" Hiro said in desperation.

"Yeah. All debts. Here's the letter proving it." The man's phone buzzed in his pocket yet again. "Haaaaah my job is never done."

 **Kansas City, Kansas 10:00 PM October 25, 20XX, Batting Cages**

Leon had been batting for hours now. Another damn flaming fastball. Honestly his quirk was more bothersome than he wanted. Pissed couldn't even describe his feelings right now.

Crack after crack of the bat went. Every single time it was an instant home run. What point was there to having a sports type talent? All he really wanted to do was sit down and jam some tunes on his electric guitar. Who cares if he's crap at it?

"Wow another home run! Your so awesome Leon! Let's go on a date!" Leon knew that voice. It was his childhood friend Kanon.

"I'm not that great! Besides- *crack* I don't- *crack* wanna go out with you. Your my friend- *crack* basically a sister to me!" Finally the ball launcher stopped. Wait. It was too soon.

"Sorry about that!" A guy in a fedora said standing on top of the launcher.

"What the hell are you doing man!"

"Well you looked pretty pissed and I think your bat is starting to melt! Anyways if your that pissed about your talent, Hope's Peak could change that."

"Waddya mean? What about that fancy-smancy school?" Kanon said annoyed.

"Welp, to make things short, I'm a representitive from Hope's Peak. You pass our exam, we can teach you to channel that inner rocker of yours! Here's your invite to to the school Leon." The man threw an envelope at Leon. Leon caught it with ease.

"What crap is that?! How am I supposed to trust a random stalker in a fedora?"

"Well I dunno really. Guess you'll just have to trust the letter than the fedora!"

 **Tokyo, Japan 9:30 PM November 12, 20XX**

Mondo. Big Boss of the Crazy Diamonds. Sitting in a bar. Yet another night surrounded by his treasured biker gang packed in there like sardines yet, so alone.

"Here Boss. Another glass of Sprite comin' your way."

"Thanks bro." Mondo muttered. _"What the fuck am I doing? I'm usually down in the dumps about him. But I can't get my mind off that Chihiro chick."_

"What's got you down Mondo?" Mondo glanced to his right. His right handman Takemichi Yukimaru was sitting on the stool with his back leaning against the counter. Relaxed as ever. Same black school uniform. Same short white hair. Same thin appearence.

"What the fuck do you mean? I ain't down about anything!"

"Well being your right hand I can usually tell what your thinking. Right now your conflicted about something."

"So what? Shouldn't you be prancing around with that fan club of yours?"

"Like I told you before all that matters to me is riding. I don't care for romance."

"Lucky bastard doesn't even want to get lucky... DAMN IT ALL TAKEMICHI! HOW THE FUCK DO YOU DO IT MAN?"

"Simple. I don't yell around the opposite sex everytime I like a girl."

"Damn bastard."

"Anyways Mondo, is it about yesterday by any chance?"

"Wha-WHAT THE FUCK YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"1358 model almost crushing a girl. Walking said girl home..."

"That was just standard gentleman's code you bastard!"

"Anywho that chick was able to rewrite Daiya's spedometer program. Even improve it if only a little."

"Yea those tech skills were something else. Doesn't matter anyways..."

"Why's that?"

"When we got to her house this guy lookin' like the yakuza gave her this letter sayin' she's goin' to Hope's Peak. Ever heard of it?"

"Yeah. Who hasn't? The best school for pro heroes."

"Yeah anyways I probably won't be seeing her again... GOD DAMN IT! WHY AM I SO FUCKING FOCUSED ON IT???"

 **Outside Crazy Diamond Bar**

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Oh just a fella looking for a drink."

"BULLSHIT! Get em' boys!" The Crazy Diamond prospects launched themselves at their well dressed opponent swings fists and pipes alike.

"That isn't a very nice way to say no!" The fedora wearing man dodged their attacks with ease, then kicking them straight in the gut one after another until they all fell down unconscious. The man walzed right over to the enterance of the bar and entered only to be confronted by 20 or so pistols.

"Who the fuck are ya to walk in here you son of a bitch?!"

"Well-" The man was abruptly interrupted.

"I can answer that." The leader of the biker gang stepped forth. Giant popadour and all. "Your that bastard from Hope's Peak. What hell you want from us?" He growled.

"Well first off I was hoping to get wasted tonight with some quality sake. Of course my boss just _had_ to get in touch me before I could even get a drop! Then he tells me "Kizakura blah blah give letter to biker leader blah blah for the future of hope yad _a_ yad _a_ yada." Anywho who's in charge here?

"That would be me! MONDO OHWADA!" Popadour head said.

"Ohhhhh! Your that guy from earlier! With Fujisaki! Welp congrats corncob head, you're going to Hope's Peak! Make sure to show up there next September!"

 _That night shots rang out as the bikers partied in celebration of their bosses success. It would be known as the Crazy Diamond sendoff in years to come._

 **London, United Kingdom 12:45 AM November 8, 20XX,** **UK Natural History Museum**

 _6 suspects. Airtight alibi's and almost no evidence to suggest who it might be. A priceless jewel went missing. Security cam footage recorded the jewel being there one minute and during the blackout it disappeared. From 11:30 to 11:32 was enough time to commit the act before the lights came back on at 11:32:45._

These facts were painfully obvious to Kyoko "Sherlock" Kirigiri. Pink hair with a single braid. Fair skin and velvet purple eyes. Always dressed in dark clothing with black gloves. The young detective gained fame for her astute deductions and police work even of she was a teenager. Just being a Kirigiri was enough to satisfy the London police of her qualifications. It helped that her profession ran in her family's blood for generations.

This case's solution was elusive to her at the moment. The museum security measures made sure to seal off the all the openings to to the jewel's location during the blackout. The time was too short for anyone to make a clean getaway and the air ducts were motion sensitive.

"Hey Kyoko!" A voice yelled. Kirigiri was broken out of her thoughts. A man dressed in a fedora walked casually up to her.

"It's only you Koichi." She deadpanned. "What do you want?"

"Nothing much. Here on some business! I just felt like dropping in and checking on you."

"How _considerate_ of you. My father has put you up to something hasn't he?"

"Astute as ever Kyoko. Say do you still have that picture?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do!" Koichi started to poke Kirigiri's cheek in a playful manner. "C'mon admit it Kyoko! You still have the picture! Kyooooko!" Kyoko's face turned pink in response.

"OK FINE I STILL HAVE _THAT_ PICTURE!" Kyoko admitted finally.

"HA! KNEW IT! SO ARE YOU WORKING ANOTHER CASE?" Koichi asked.

"YES I AM! I'M WORKING ON IMPORTANT POLICE BUISNESS THAT AT THE MOMENT I HAVE TROUBLE SOLVING!" She said exasperated.

"Perhaps look at it from a different angle? The item in question was the Kibougamine Diamond right? Half of it was Diamond while the other half was a meteorite. Peculiar indeed doncha think? Koichi said.

"Something like that would be worth stealing but the culprit must have known how quick the blackout was and the security measures it..took." An idea clicked in the young detective's mind. _"What if the thief n_ ever actually _planned to make a run for it off the bat? It would only make sense if they hid it before the subsequent investigation."_ Kyoko thought.

"Ah I know that look! You figured something out haven't you?"

"Perhaps." Kyoko let her body dissolve into smoke and enter into the air vents. Sure enough there was the diamond deep within the duct work. She quickly returned to the Kibougamine exhibit. "Koichi I know you have access to police files."

"Oh so you have a suspect in mind?"

"Yes I do. Search up records of metal manipulation type quirks."

"So specific! Alright here we go." Koichi whipped out his phone and typed a few things into it. "Looooks likeee we got a few!"

"How many?"

"Taking into account of location, timing, and commonality... 15,000 results Kyoko." Koichi replied.

"Can you narrow it down any further? Say...control?"

"Sure. In the mean time you have a customer."

"MS. SHERLOCK!" The police captain yelled. He briskly walked over to Kirigiri. "I have one of the suspects who would like to speak with you! I would also like to know the individual assisting you." In Kirigiri's opinoin he was incompetant. To her he was always two steps behind her work and four steps behind the criminals.

"Hello captain! If she's Sherlock obviously I'm her assistant Watson! I usually stay behind and do all the technical work behind the scenes!" Koichi said. "Now about that person of interest!" Behind the captain a person stepped forth. He appeared to be in his mid 30's. Not exactly tall and not exactly short. His black hair was disheveled and his face was showing stubble of a beard. Dressed like a typical mad scientist lab coat and all, he was thin in appearance with blue eyes.

"Um. Hi. I'm Professor Nth. There's no need to probe further. I-I-I'm the one who borrowed the diamond." He said nervously.

"You say "borrowed". Why?" Kirigiri inquired.

"I say it because it was an accident! I never meant to take the diamond! Just before the lights went out I was starring at the diamond. I was absolutely fascinated and curious about it. All I wanted to do was examine it! But when the lights went out my quirk acted up! I'll be honest, I've never quite been able to get a handle on controlling my power. It happens when I get scared or stressed! Before I knew it the metal lock on the case opened and the diamond was in my hands. I remembered seeing the air vents. In freight I hid it thinking that everyone would get the wrong idea and assume I was trying to steal it!" Nth explained.

"Was the blackout your own doing?"

"No it wasn't I swear! My quirk can only control the state of metal in my line of sight!"

"He's telling the truth Kyoko. His file has data on it. In times of fear or stress it seems that metal can be maniupulated subconsciously to his desires. Meaning it's plausible that his quirk activated as soon as he was startled by the blackout."

"With that in mind who did cause the blackout?"

 **One hour and fifteen minutes earlier...**

A scissor sliced through the air and imbedded itself in the control panel located outside of the museum. Genocide Jack was on the hunt.

"Damn where'd that pretty boy go?" The serial killer yanked out their weapon of choice and wandered off in search of their prey.

 **Back in the present...**

"I have a pretty good idea of how that happened." Koichi said.

"I'm assuming that will be a private report?" Kirigiri said.

"Yeah one of the candidates got a little ahead of themselves!" Koichi replied chuckling.

Kyoko could tell from the man's body language and facial expression that he wasn't lying. It wasn't a premeditated crime nor was anyone actually at fault. So what to do with the perpetrator? Koichi solved the issue. "Hey. Nth was it? How about in exchange for clearing up the mess you caused, you come work for Hope's Peak Academy as a teacher? We can help you with quirk mastery and provide funding to any projects that happen to catch your fancy!"

"Y-y-you would really do that for me?!"

"Hey it's better than letting an intellectual end up in a prison cell!" Koichi joked.

"Thank You!" Nth said.

"Hey there's a pending case and court trial! You can't just-" The captain sputtered.

"I can't, but Hope's Peak academy can and will make this happy accident die quietly. Why it won't be more than a ghost story!" Koichi interjected coolly. The police captain fell silent. Stunned from Koichi's implication.

 **Outside the museum...**

"Y'know there's one thing I can't figure out. How did Nth's quirk avoid the air ducts sensors?"

"Simple. It didn't. The diamond did all the work for him. It reflects light just like glass. The sensors run on laser security systems. Since the whole museum was shut down there's was no need for extra precautions."

"Ah I see! Oh yeah Kyoko about why I'm here... your Dad wants you to attend Hope's Peak. I know you and him aren't on the best of terms but maybe you can get together and talk."

"What? Am I supposed to be flattered that the headmaster wants me to be a designated student by recommendation in his precious school?"

"No. It's quite the opposite actually. He refuses to show favoritism to anyone. To the academy you'll be among the many contending for a spot. Kirigiri name or not. Jin knows you well enough that you wouldn't have it any other way Kyoko." Koichi argued.

Kyoko's expression became stoic. Perhaps attending the academy would have its fair share of mysteries and stories to uncover. Maybe even unravel the enigma that is Jin Kirigiri.

 **London, England 9:15 AM November 9, 20XX**

Famed romantic novelist and devoted cosplayer to Japanese school uniforms. Purple hair and suspiciously nervous. These were the qualities that defined Toko Fukawa. The qualities her other _"her"_ were... more violently animated. No one other than Toko _should_ know. Nonetheless on this bleak night somebody came looking for _"her"_. White fedora with good looking guy underneath the hat was the one knocking at the door to her flat. He showed her a picture of blood. Everything after that was a blur. So here she was under a bridge after who knows what _"she"_ did. It was like being in a hangover. No memory of last night's events.

Something possessed her to look in her pocket. Something the man said came hazily back to her. Hope's Peak was it? The letter was crumpled but peculiarly no blood...? It mattered not! A new idea sprang forth! If her romantic fisherman novel had women swooning, Then her next one...oh yes she could imagine it now! Toko started to drool and quiver with euphoric excitement. Her next one would be about sly fedora men whisking away the anxious girl's troubles! Her masterpiece to be!

Now the only issue finding her muse... Hope's Peak sounded like a good place to start. She began to read the letter.

 **London, England 3:08 PM November 8, 20XX**

The Ishimaru name. Stripped of its honor and grace. Surely Kiyotaka could restore the honor if he worked hard enough at his school work! Mountains of books and papers were neatly stacked around Kiyotaka's room. The boy himself was hard at work studying for all his subjects. Always wearing his white uniform and boots. How could anyone go off and not worry about giving their very best? He didn't need social gatherings or "friends".

Then that irritating _thing_ came floating up. Toranosuke Ishimaru. His grandfather. He had mixed feelings about the man. His grandfather had died only a year or two ago. Kiyotaka wasn't privy to all the details about what exactly happened to his grandfather. Grandfather Toronosuke would not speak on the matter and there was not enough information on the internet to grasp the full event. What he did understand was at some point in the past his grandfather was prime minister of Japan. Regarded as a "genius" and greatly respected. Some sort of scandal arose and he was forced to step down in shame. The Ishimaru family fled Japan and settled somewhere where there was still an active political scene.

Kiyotaka respected his grandfather for the things that he accomplished but, he could not tolerate that he did it by pure "genius" and talent. No effort was ever really given. It spurred the young Ishimaru to do the opposite and give everything to effort! Nothing would be acceptable to be a genius! No substance, no sweat and blood of tirelessly working yourself to the bone!

"Kiyotaka! You have a visitor!"

"Coming mother!" Kiyotaka answered back. How strange. He could not recall anything of the sort about college visits or internships he scheduled for today. He got up from his desk and came out of his room. It was only a short walk to the living room. There was his mother and this bizarre man sitting there. Strange appearance and a rather untidiness about him. Something about this guy gave Kiyotaka a sour feeling.

"Hey there Taka! How's it going?" The man asked. Ah yes it was his body language, that laziness he gave off and casual demeanor was what unsettled Ishimaru.

"I am doing well... who are you exactly?" Kiyotaka asked.

"Who? Me? Well not to brag but I'm a representative from Hope's Peak Academy. I got a letter here for you that might peak your interest!" The man said.

"Does that mean...?"

"Yes it does. Your application and moral straightforwardness is something that we need in a candidate. However your spot isn't guaranteed. Naturally you'll have to take our entrance exam."

This was the chance the Ishimaru family needed! Their honor would be restored surely if he graduated from Hope's Peak at the very top of his class! "I promise you! ON BEHALF OF THE ISHIMARU NAME I'LL PASS YOUR EXAM WITH FLYING COLORS! THIS I VOW! Ishimaru shouted with pride.

 **New York City, U.S.A. November 15, 20XX**

 **Memory Alter process complete.**

 _"What was that?"_ The girl thought. She opened her eyes. She could see that she was in a bed and in an apartment. But... where was she? Who was she? It was hazy... "Ryoko are you awake?" The girl turned her head towards the sound. That's right... her name was Ryoko Otanashi! The man before her though looked familiar... a jumble of feelings could be felt towards him... "Matsuda...senpai?" He seemed to be surprised when she said his name. "Ryoko do you remember anything?"

"No. I feel really sleepy and hazy?" She replied. Matsuda-senpai started muttering things to himself. "Hey whaddya talking about?" He ignored her. "Matsuda-senpai?" That seemed to catch his attention.

"Damn this is gonna be a pain in the ass." He said. "Ryoko, here. Remember this journal?" He handed her a simple brown journal. It chronicles her condition. Now she remembers! Her memory is this unique psycho-psychology thingy. Ryoko felt herself drift off to sleep again.

Danganronpa 

Matsuda hung over the napping "Ryoko". 12 times he's preformed this memory erasing process since yesterday. She still remembers him though. Eerily so. If "she" was really gone. Then maybe it was better to keep her this way. Ten months was a long time to get used to "Ryoko" the forgetful girl.


	7. Author’s Note and Crucial Feedback

Hello all! I really want to apologize for not updating this crossover! See I recently started college and that's kept me quite busy!

Anyways I'm here to find out what you the readers think about me redoing the current story. I'm thinking of rewriting to where Mukuro is less involved since the theme of My Hero is more about heroics than actual romance. Makoto meeting and saving her wouldn't change, but Mukuro accompanying Makoto home and spending the night at the Naegi's house wouldn't happen since I realize it is a bit fast paced.

I enjoyed what I written so far but I want to give you guys the absolute best story I can possibly produce as a writer and as a fan of these two series!

So please, even if it's just a quick comment or lengthy feedback it'll help me immensely with how I handle this story.


End file.
